Hand toolkits consisting of folding elongated tools and hand toolkits comprised of a handle with a driver shaft that accept interchangeable tool bits have long benefited tradesmen, hobbyist and homeowners alike. These toolkits generally include a plurality of related tools arranged in an assortment of sizes for a given tool type, such as screwdrivers, hex wrenches and Torx drivers, or arranged as a variety of tools each with different functions that might be used to perform a given undertaking, such as sets of common tools for repairing a bicycle or tools commonly used by fishermen. It is conceivable that manual or power hand toolkits of this nature can be produced to benefit any conceivable sport, hobby or trade.
Although tradesmen, hobbyists and homeowners are benefited with the convenience of an organized set of tools situated in a common holder to perform the task at hand, often they have had to depend on the relatively small assortment of tools contained in a toolkit before accessing additional tools to finish a task from a separate toolbox or storage device. An example might be that to perform a given task, the user may not know by visual inspection if a metric or fractional-inch (SAE) hex wrench is needed or might require a set of both metric and SAE hex wrenches and would presently have to rely on two separate toolkits.
Thus, a need exists for improved toolkits and systems that better meet the needs of tradesmen, hobbyists and/or homeowners. Such needs are satisfied according to the present disclosure through advantageous toolkits and systems. Thus, in exemplary embodiments, the present disclosure provides toolkits/systems that are able to accommodate both a full set of common metric and SAE hex wrenches in one toolkit. Additional advantages of this invention include mechanisms for retaining stored tools in location for storage, selection and use using either semi-secure or positive locking mechanisms. Additional advantageous features, functions and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying figures.